Starstruck Showdown
---- Fubukigakure. There are many ways this village has changed. Thanks to the blessing of their leader Doujinn Uchiha, it has flourished, and is a popular choice for those seeking diversity and equality. As of now, Doujinn is visiting the Techno Zone, watching the moon rise on the Starstruck Bridge. "This is an art I've created. Someday, everyone will be apart of it, and become my world." Doujinn sighed, noticing he was the only one on the glowing bridge. -A man jumped down, he looked like a Hyūga except his whole eyeball was white, instead of a pupil that was a light gray- "So, this is Fubukigakure. This will be the foundation, this shall be the very place of the reconstruction of this wicked world. Well, time to start. -He smiles, not even noticing the other man that was on the bridge- Doujinn turned, noticing the man, and began to smirk. "I don't know who you are, but I'm the one who's going to change this world. With or without help." -Many puppets started jumping down, but, there weren't any chakra threads; this was because they were being used by something else- "Then help me, this world's has already plunged to the wicked. I will destroy it, and then reconstruct it." Doujinn closed his eyes, and his smirk disappeared. "I would, but I would have to see if you have a decent amount of power and strength. How about you show me?" -Each of the puppets charge at him and attack him with a kick that acts like a ram to attack him, but, the man stands back, watching- "Let's see you do this." -After one second of speaking this, he coughs- With his eyes still closed, Doujinn froze the area of the bridge. The puppets more than frozen, were shattered with a single snap of fingers. "Now why don't you fight me yourself?" "I am not here at the moment. This is merely the use of the Dead Soul Technique. And I can summon more puppets, it's no use, I'll either tire you out and you'll give up, or you die. It's just as simple as that. will rebuild the world, but to my liking, and with that, the moon will also be reconstructed." -As he says this, again he coughs, but three times, and more puppets are summoned this time, instead of four, there are eight, and each of them use Dynamic Entry again- "Fine, have it your way." Doujinn growled. Freezing the puppets once more, he grabbed the man, refusing to let go. "Now show me your true self, I'm tired of these puppet games." -He chuckles, and uses Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to escape the limbo and he jumps out and then stops chuckling, ending it with a grin- "Well, fine." -The reanimated corpse falls over and then the real one comes down on a Moon Transportation Device to come down there- "Well, hello there, and how do you go?" -He grins- "It's about time you revealed yourself." Doujinn laughed. "Now, let's see what you're really made of." His Limbo returns to him, as does the others. "As of now, I don't have to time to deal with you. But as of my real time, I do. -he jumps out of the way and floats in the air and uses Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Metal Body to catch on to the bridge, the bridge collapses, and breaks in half, but still clinging a little bit, he throws it at the rest of Fubukigakure; he also summons 12 puppets, and they attack Doujinn with Dynamic Entry- "As you can see, I am, a GOD!" -he activates his Byakugan, still floating in the air- Doujinn activated a barrier around the bridge battlefield, forcing it to crumble in the waters below. "Almost done.." He whispered. The 12 puppets were still charging at him, so extending the length of his sword using chakra, he swiftly cut through them with ease, now with his eyes set on his opponent. "You're done." Whispered Doujinn. Suddenly, one of the Limbo clones caught him from behind, absorbing him inside of Kamui. Upon arriving, only a clone and two Limbo clones were ready to finish the man off. "Well well well. It looks like I'm in a pinch. Doesn't this seem bad, but no, it doesn't. You can't fight me with these limbo clones if you can't find me, can you." -He disappears with ease, throwing a poison smoke bomb down, not even an Inuzuka smell can get through him- Using Freezing Release, a clone froze the smoke cloud, trapping whoever may be hiding within the cloud. -It turns out Gengetsu wasn't in the cloud, but using Yomotsu Hirasaka to slip back to where they originally were and attempts to use Lion Combo on Doujinn- blasting Gengetsu back, his Limbo stuck his back with a devastating blow, capable of causing mass damage. -When his back was stuck, the face cracks, and it turns out it was his puppet, and the puppet swings fiercely at Doujinn when he breaks free- "I'm glad I got out of that one, but it's now the time to go serious! No limitations!" -he says as his eyes undergo a changing into the Tenseigan Destroying the puppet with just a deadly glance, Doujinn smiled at his opponent. "I guess it's time. No holding back.." At that moment, Doujinn's body began to glow a dark energy, and several beams of chakra began to assimilate him into a giant orb. Suddenly, the orb began to crack, and the souls of many began to pour out. "This is my god form. I never get a chance to use it. I'll use it to defeat you and protect my village!" With a sudden swipe of his hands, the two were transported to the moon, completely unbothered. "Let the real fun begin.." -As Doujinn does this, Gengetsu uses Tenseigan Chakra Mode to summon nine [Truth-Seeking Balls to his advantage and transforms a Truth-Seeking Ball into the legendary weapon of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Sword of Nunoboko- "Well then, let the real battle begin." Doujinn summons his Gunbai, and fuses a Sage enhanced Truth-Seeking Ball into it. It creates a beautiful weapon, possibly his opponent's equal. Combining the Sage chakra with senjutsu, Doujinn swiped a gust of enhanced gas, melting away the very fabric of the moon and stars. -Using a clone he attacks the man that stands before him, and starts to absorb some of his Senjutsu chakra as he attacks with his sword of Nunoboko- "This is going to be a decent battle." -he says as he is not affected by the Wisdom Wolf Decay- Doujinn took the attack head on, only for it to phase through him. The attack proceeded to cut at the moon, leaving the Kage ammused. His opponent wide open, he threw an attack to counter. -Uses Yomotsu Hirasaka to move out of the way and appears 20 feet behind Doujinn, and attacks him with his sword- "I'm wasting all my chakra, looks like I shouldn't have wasted all my time on that Bourei Uchiha kid." -HE speaks and then sighs- Unfortunately for you, this sword play is over." Doujinn formed his greatest blade, and with a swift swipe, the demon destroyed the man's sword, striking him as well. Doujinn began to move towards him, casting his special shadows. "Now, let's talk." -Because of the powerful cloak, he isn't hurt as much as it would thought , also as the sword turns back into a truth-seeking ball, and as he does this, he forms the Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion and the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion to strike the sword back, cracking it- "What is it you wanted to talk about then?" "You're true purpose. Your powers have me interested, as you have been able to keep up so far." Doujinn answered. He deactivated his blade, and placed his hands on his waist. -Deactivates his swords and they return as truth-seeking balls- "Well, your powers interest me too, especially those of the Tailed-Beast and Kaguya, that witch." -Smiles- "That woman's power is now mine, and I control it far greater than she could." Doujinn walked up to the man, admiring his eyes. "I must admit, the Tenseigan is always a beauty every time I go against it... You Ōtsutsuki are powerful." "I'd like to say that when I go against you Uchiha. Though some of you are annoying, every now and again when some of you start to spark up my fights." /he smiles- "Well, et's join up, shall we?" "And what will we gain from it? I'm a busy god, set to control." Doujinn replied. "Well, we will both be able to rule this damned world. We will become the greatest, this world will be flourished, and then, we will grow a new Shinju, and then, rule this world in terror, how does that sound?" "I wouldn't mind having another tree.. This world was meant to be ruled and expanded by Fubukigakure.. I accept. Do you need a cover on earth?" "I already use my Dead Soul Technique for an alias, and I'm trying to find a way to use the kinjutsu, Impure Word Reincarnation. So, I think we have ourselves a deal, the Moon and Fubukigakure will join forces to rule Earth and the Moon, is this correct?" "Under one condition. I teach you the technique, and you teach me the secrets of the Byakugan and the Tenseigan." Doujinn replied. "The Tenseigan is something you could never reach. But the Byakugan is, so I think we have ourselves a deal." Doujinn smirked, proud of his powers. "Humph. We'll see who's left seeing the world with that power. But welcome to Fubukigakure.. Partner'.." "Well then, partner, I see we've both come to the fact that in this world, peace doesn't exist, but, we shall use that to our adavantage." -As he says this, he pulls out the Sword made of golden energy and slashes the a part of the moon that sails towards earth- "Well, I need to manage things at the Moon. That'll be all." -He says as he waves a hand good bye- Category:ZackTheRaikage